Little Nightmares : The Written Tale
by PastelXGore
Summary: The Maw is a huge ship, where few survive. Six is one of those few. She manages to escape down the luggage chute to discover the secrets of The Maw and its grotesque inhabitants. Along the way she meets many enemies, and unlikely friends. In this version of the popular horror game, Little Nightmares, you will experience the horrors without the jumpscares! fan theories included
1. Prologue

What is your name to you?

Is it something that makes you special? That's not true is it? Millions of other people share your name, you are not special in that regard. So, I ask, what is your name to you?

Mine is a chain, connected to an endless life of imprisonment. I have nothing to look forward to. I have nothing to look back on. I have nothing. There is only one way out of this torment. To escape.

May I ask you one more question? What does escape mean to you?

In your own perfect world, escape means a gateway to freedom. Untouched by the slimy paws of imprisonment and sorrow. A beautiful field where all your worries and fears melt into oblivion, where you are free to make your own choices and live the way you choose.

In our dreadful existence, escape means one thing and one thing alone. To die. Death is the only release from this prison that they call The Maw. All of us, all the children crammed into cages and crates, with no food to speak of, no mother or father to caress you and tell you it's okay, or to read you wonderful tales of grandeur. To us in this prison, that is the definition of escape.

However, there is one hope. One different meaning, one sliver of a chance that all of us desire.

 _The chute._ Those thrown down that chute are never seen again. No grumbles to suggest they were boiled and eaten by the grotesque inhabitants of The Maw. Or turned into dolls by the Janitor with the peeled brow, down that chute **was** freedom. Was a sliver of a chance of living semi-happily among the tossed away trash and grime. Was a chance to die of natural causes, instead of at the grimy hands of the Chef.

That is what I live for. A chance to make it down that chute and make my escape, to live with the other inhabitants that have made it down there. Few that there are. There was a chance, once that iron door opened, myself and maybe even others, would go down that luggage chute, and make it to freedom. Or as much freedom that could be experienced surviving on trash.

All I needed was a shot.

I am Six, and this is my tale.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Escape

_Drip...Drip.._

That was the only sound that pierced the silence, carved it like a knife in frozen ham. These minuscule noises were a chorus of loneliness. A sort of representation of what all the children on The Maw felt. Loneliness, this was the only emotion to be had. The only feeling to be felt.

A small metal cage hung loosely from the dripping ceiling. Inside this cage was a small child, maybe eight or nine. However, this child had no name. All she knew, was the tag tied to her cage. This tag marked her as a piece of meat. A belonging. All humanity had been stripped away as soon as that tag was placed. This tag marked the only thing she knew. Six. Six was her name, her calling card. Once her number was called, she would be taken to the room. In this room, no child came back. They were used as cattle, to feed them. The grotesque humanoid figures that occupied The Maw.

Six paced in her cage, clutching her swollen stomach. She was hungry again. That was no surprise to her. She was always hungry. The food that they were fed were never enough. Nothing was ever enough. If Six was placed before a buffet, she could eat to her hearts content and still not be satisfied. For there was not only the hunger that tormented her stomach, but also this plague had spread through her mind and body. This was no human hunger. This hunger was forced into her mind. So the Janitor could fatten her up, and serve her with vegetables on a silver platter. However, if they intended to fatten her, why didn't they feed her? This is what entertained Six, her thoughts.

Her thoughts were a wonderland of happiness. The only shred that could be savaged from the animalistic hunger. Questions are what kept her going. What kept her sitting in her cage, what kept her alive. Her thoughts satisfied the hunger in her mind. If only they could be answered.

The creaking of the iron door signaled the entrance of one of them. One of the workers, that is what Six expected, what Six did not expect to see, was her. The Lady. The Geisha, is what the older children called her. However, Six cared not for this ladies name. She was the horror that brought them all here. For that she had not qualities to be redeemed.

She came in the room, carrying a large key. With it, she approached Six's cage. Unlocked the lock, and grabbed the small girl between her pale, bony fingers. Six squealed with fright. Grabbing the attention of the Lady. She glared at Six with a hatred. She examined her, pulling off her raincoat. Rubbing her swollen belly, and pulling her fingers through her brown hair. After a minute or two examination, she slid Six's raincoat back on. "One such as beautiful as you deserves a more, slow, painful death." She hissed, setting Six on the hard metal floor. "But be weary little girl." She paused. "A child like you will not last long, I will kill you. Or somebody else will."

"Now, RUN."

Six took this opportunity to run out of the room, the Lady's feet pounding behind her. Just as Six's fingers reached for the luggage chute. The Lady grabbed her by the leg, pulling and pulling until Six could hear a loud pop. Then she felt the Lady's long nails pierce her torso, leaving long deep cuts, blood dribbled out of her raincoat. And in an instant, Six felt herself falling down the chute, into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey

**_Hey Everybody! Quick update! I'm sorry this took so long to come out! I've been busy with other things. Also, I haven't played the game myself! A shame, I know. So I'm sorry if smaller events are inaccurate, or if scenes arn't described correctly or are left vague. I'm trying not to give up on this for you guys!_**

Six didn't know how long it had been before she woke, all she knew is that she was alive, and that she had escaped, barely. She looked down on herself, expecting to find the scars The Lady had inflicted her with. Only to find light pink streaks, barely visible among the tattered ribbons of light that dressed the room. Six pondered, rubbing the marks with her tiny, bony fingers. Had she slept that long? Or had something else entirely happened?

Six attempted to stand, and found that her leg, which had no doubt popped out of it's weak socket, had popped back in. Now she knew something was off. For even at such great a height, the fall had not the power to push back bone. Though that was the least of her worries, it still plagued the mind as Six slid off of her suitcase perch.

As Six's feet hit the cold, damp concrete, she heard footsteps quickly running down the circular corridor. Six pursued, climbing and crawling on every obstacle she came across. However, everytime she encountered the strange creatures, they went running. She had been crossing her next obstacle, when she noticed black shapes, dangling loosely from the ceiling. One by one, the figures dropped to the ground, and hissed with fury. Six jumped over them, nearly tripping from the sharp turns.

After what felt like hours of running, Six came across a deep pit, full of swinging cages. She felt like her journey had just begun.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Just really wanted to get this out for you! Might be a while until the next one, as I'm working on other projects.**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! Sorry for the bad news, but I have decided to stop this story. However, I will leave it up. If any of you wants to copy-paste it, and continue it you can.**


End file.
